(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure for warming cups in a coffee maker, and more particularly to one having pivoted a lid to the heating area of the coffee pot to help keeping the heat in lukewarm and prevent ingression by dust or insects for achieving objectives of keeping lukewarm, preventing burns, fast accessible, and assurance of drinking sanitary and safety.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
In addition to seeking fast and convenient in making coffee, people are more conscious of demanding clean and sanitary of the coffee cup, even of having the coffee cup to be warmed up before filling in the coffee. Therefore, a warming panel is provided on the lid of a coffee maker to warm up the coffee cup and keep the made coffee in lukewarm. However, as the warming panel is exposed out of the top of the coffee maker, the coffee could get cool quickly and waste of power consumption while the coffee cup is vulnerable to be contaminated by dust, insects or other foreign matters. Furthermore, the warming panel is not adapted with any protection and one may easily get burnt.
The primary purpose of the present invention is to provide an improved structure for a coffee pot adapted to a coffee maker that allows fast use and cleaning, keeps the coffee in lukewarm for a longer period, prevents ingression of foreign matters including dust and insects to achieve the objectives of keeping lukewarm, preventing burns, and assurance of safe and sanitary drinking of coffee.